


【DickJay】 Agent T's observation record of the Agapornis

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent AU, Everyone is an agent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 提姆自從加入Batsmen，就自認他們是沒得感情的特務組織，因為這個組織的管理者蝙蝠俠是個面癱，最資深的特工夜翼是個只會微笑的面癱，而他們的軍需官神諭根本你看不到臉。但是傑森是那個讓提姆發現他錯了的人。





	【DickJay】 Agent T's observation record of the Agapornis

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

「通知迪克。」提姆盯著他眼睛厲聲說，「你必須讓他知道發生了甚麼。」

布魯斯既靜止之後是完全的封閉，他挑起了眉毛，「紅羅賓，你不知道你在要求什麼。」

「要不是我需要時間去破解你們的加密頻道，我會自已來。」他指著底下的躺在血淋淋的手術台上的人，「布魯斯，如果你真的在乎他們兩個，請做點什麼吧！」

*

自從提姆加入Batsmen這個組織之後，他一直以為他們就是個莫得感情的特務組織(但是有正義、信念之類的)，每個人都保持著距離，每個人都做好了自己的事情，達到猶如機器般高效。

之所以會這樣認為，除了提姆涉世未深之外，還有他剛進組織一年裡所觀察的現象。

組織的首領蝙蝠沒有表情，真的，雷打不動。

組織的軍需官與調度人神諭你根本看不見她的臉，她的聲音平穩堪比谷歌小姐。

組織的二把手兼最老練的特攻夜翼，任務中沒有微笑之外的表情，因為天生唇角上揚，不笑的也像是在微笑，他對任何人都能很友善，但是你無法窺見層層疊疊笑容下的真心。

而且看著他微笑著把人幹掉，真的挺可怕的。

理性是這個組織構成的要素，唯有一點和傳統的理性冰冷的特務組不同的是，這個組織在救援自己人的時候，就算死亡，也絕對會帶回屍體，他們從來不會放棄。

對於受過正規特工順練的提姆來說，他將這判定為他們的每個人都是組織的珍貴資產，不能輕易放棄，還有他們的敵人過於邪惡，如果屍體不帶回來燒成灰，壞人就有可能克隆他們曾經的戰友來對付他們，他們的敵人就是那麼壞。

布魯斯這樣應該是在避免他們盟友綠箭的血淚經驗……失蹤的又被找的特工已經被人偷天換日，紅箭接近組織與聯盟的核心又是那麼的優秀，差點就要全軍覆沒。

所以對於提姆這樣的天才來說，這種刻意用理智保持著距離的模式，相當舒適。

如果不要讓人接近到可以隨時碰觸到你，那你就不用擔心被那些你允許的人從背後捅一刀。

提姆不能更同意這個觀點了。

直到他被一個長臉的紅色安全帽南襲擊，躺在某個大樓上吹著呼嘯的冷風，感覺著身下的血泊隨著對方的暴行逐漸擴大，事情就是從那時開始產生變化的。

說真的，他不是甚麼皮薄血少的IT技術人員，他是能正經出外勤、有自己代號的特工，但是在這個傢伙面前，在那高漲的怒意之前，他的理智基本毫無勝算，他所受過的訓練被撕個粉碎，他的四肢關節都殘忍被卸下，有幾處傷口正在流血。

「羅賓是嗎？」低沉的電子音問道，扯下他的R字胸章踩爛，提姆因為定位器的下場而畏縮，「這次他找了幾歲的小孩子來做小小兵？」

哇喔~這傢伙顯然沒有想過說話能暴露多少訊息，一句話就自爆，是哪來的門外漢嗎？他聽得出那人與Batsmen的關係顯然匪淺。

「我知道你。」提姆掙扎著說道，痛楚令他聲音逼緊發尖，當他那樣說的時候，男人寬大的背脊僵硬住了，他可以聽見男人在正全力思考著他知道什麼。

他一定是個很糟糕的說謊者，進入組織之後提姆就沒有遇過這樣的人了，身邊都是將一切情感掩藏的很好的同事。

而男人絲毫沒有收斂，他的狂放、他的嘲諷、他的憤怒，在缺乏情感的黑暗中，就像是一把旺盛燃燒的火炬。

「在南美發跡的新型惡棍，合併墨西哥三個黑道家族的”教父”，傭兵界惡名昭彰的紅頭罩……想來這座城市開分店嗎？」提姆說道，觀察著他的肩膀放鬆，顯然自己的答案錯誤。

如果來的不是單純的敵人，那就是”仇”人了。

「喔，Batsmen從我用壞男孩形象出道就一直關注著我嗎？真榮幸。」紅頭罩輕佻的說道，像是一頭老虎圍著食物緩慢的踱步，「那，你知道我是誰嗎？」

「我能幫你傳遞什麼訊息給B？」，提姆冒了個險沒有回答他的問題，B的單字在組織內可以代表為BOSS、BATMAN，還有Bruce，最後一個會這樣稱呼那個男人的人只有一隻手數的過來核心團隊。

男人出乎意料的笑了，他的笑聲冷徹，像是呼嘯著刮過高譚夜空的狂風。

踱步聲停了，男人立定，槍口冰冷的指著提姆的眉心，接著往下移，「我想這樣就夠了。」

劇痛在胸口爆開，提姆最後的想法是……就算帶著那頂頭盔也藏不住秘密，他為什麼還要將臉藏在深紅的頭盔之下？

*

「羅賓、羅賓……提姆！」

提姆到抽一口氣，睜開眼睛，他大口大口的喘氣，撐著做起身來，這才發現原本脫臼的四肢都被安回去了，關節處隱隱作痛著。

他還在狂風肆虐的樓頂，幾個流血的傷口都自己止住了，提姆茫然的張望著，夜翼蹲在他身前，蝙蝠俠站在幾公尺外看著他們。

「我還活著啊？」他以為自己死定了呢。

猝不及防的他被納入了一個擁抱，夜翼緊緊的抱著他，他向來溫醇悅耳的聲音變得沙啞低沉，強忍著濃烈的擔憂與欣喜，「萬幸啊……」

提姆遲疑的抬起手，回抱住夜翼顫抖的背脊，看向蝙蝠俠，「我被攻擊之後發生了什麼？」

蝙蝠俠抬起手，給他看他手機發出一則簡訊，一張他胸口全是血四肢歪扭躺在地上的照片。

底下只有一行字。

“B，你的下一個替代品，是誰？”

*

啊，所以，那就是提姆與他的前任羅賓第一次深入認識，不是很愉快，但令人印象深刻。

他至今還能記得，夜翼對著耳機通報他沒事時神諭那一聲低低的抽氣，還有夜翼失去笑容，但是溫暖顫抖的喜悅擁抱。

後來，紅頭罩炸掉了蝙蝠俠的愛車，紅頭罩炸掉了很多東西，紅頭罩對爆炸有種病態的迷戀。  
他掀起的氣浪則動搖著Batsmen隔離彼此之間那張由理性架構的網，那次的襲擊下出現了裂痕，隨著每次與紅頭罩的衝突，變得更加碎裂，再一次的追捕失敗後，布魯斯和迪克罕見的大吵了一架，迪克怒氣沖沖的離開了高譚。

而提姆被勒令遠離這個紅頭罩，他甚至被迪克安插到他自己的小俱樂部裏面去搞些團體任務，但是他們要是以為這樣能讓提姆遠離八卦的話，那就錯了。

那太吸引提姆了！

＂我的搭檔，我的士兵，我的過錯，我得承擔。＂

他聽見布魯斯與他們的照護者阿爾弗雷的對話，悲傷自責愧疚的布魯斯提姆前所未見，他一直以為一個機器人都比蝙蝠俠有感情，真實令人震撼，因此他試著去拼湊真相，好幾次都差點被紅頭罩打死。

嘛不過每次接觸，那傢伙一開口都在洩密，他在Batsmen根本無心掩飾自己是誰，他用他過去的身分朝所有人發出怒火，你們看看我，看看我現在變成什麼樣子？”

所以提姆輕而易舉地確定紅頭罩就是他的前任，傑森·陶德。

這個姓名被銘刻在蝙蝠的辦公室裡一方黃銅牌匾上。

提姆坐在破解的檔案之中，在過去的殘骸裡拼湊出現在的悲劇，他是組織之中最年輕的，但是他也從來沒有在意身邊的人為什麼選擇了這條道路，又變成這了現在這個樣子。

他選擇封閉來保護自己，但是從未想過身邊的人不是如此，從來沒有想過散佈在組織裡每個人對＂愛＂的過敏症，是有病因的。

但是有趣的是，傑森·陶德有股神奇的力量，讓他在夜翼面具之後看到了迪克格雷森，讓他在蝙蝠俠的怒視之下看到了布魯斯·韋恩，讓他在銀幕之外的地方，見到了芭芭拉·戈登。

不過阿福就是阿福，永遠都是那麼好。

這讓提姆對傑森·陶德好奇了起來。

他成為了一個觀鳥人，在那身由憤怒所構成的鮮明火羽下，他看到了一隻傷痕累累的知更鳥。

他看到了紅頭罩藏起來的，屬於傑森陶德的熱烈和善良。

*  
說起來，這還要感激夜翼，讓提姆有幸見證這部狗血大戲的伊始。

提姆以鳥類學家的嚴謹與認真，在他加密加密加密到他自己精神不好的時候都打不開的筆電裡運指如飛的紀錄，因為盯著杰森看，他總是能收穫很多難解的謎題，而且至今都還沒解開。

這對提姆來說是種挑戰，你們知道嗎？他盯著傑森不是什麼對危險人物的詭異迷戀，只是對方是個他玩不轉的魔術方塊。

傑森本人與他給提姆的生活帶來的改變，是難以想像的巨大變化。

比方說，第一任羅賓和第二任之間原本純粹的兄弟關係、同袍關係、前輩後輩關係，究竟是怎麼發酵成如今這種奇妙的關係，這點，提姆始終沒有辦法有個合理解釋，他只好鉅細靡遺的記錄下來。

他拒絕＂變化的愛＂這種詭異又不科學又不理性的原因當作正確答案，又一邊懷疑這才是唯一解答。

Ｘ年Ｘ月Ｘ日，紅頭罩歸來第三年，犯罪之王終於和整個組織達成一種危險平衡的年份，他和布魯斯終於停止講三句話就打起來的時代。

那時他們剛結束一場災難任務，受了不輕的傷勢無力反抗被夜翼捉回臨時據點的紅頭罩怒氣沖沖的進了逃生梯，夜翼緊跟其後，喋喋不休。

那時已經是紅羅賓正在躲避阿福的監視，像是十三歲抽大麻的小鬼一樣躲在樓梯頂吸他的咖啡豆，然後就聽到這兩個人巴拉巴拉的吵著他們的老生常談，他福至心靈的拿出手機，就使展開了他的跟蹤狂道路。

提姆很確定當時這兩個人劍拔弩張的好像他們下一秒就要去頂樓決鬥，結果沒有任何預兆的……碰的一聲，夜翼就把紅頭罩推到牆上去強吻了。

這就是傳說中的壁咚啊！被女友逼著吸收次文化的提姆已經不怎麼幼小的心靈受到了嚴重的傷害，不過他還是很記得幹正事的，趕緊抓好角度給這兩個人拍了一張。

接著明顯飽受驚嚇的紅頭罩卯了夜翼的肚子一拳，夜翼抱著肚子後退，兩個人互瞪著對方。

「你他媽的最好是在開玩笑！」傑森壓低聲音的咆吼，一邊用力的擦著自己的嘴巴。

「我沒有在開玩笑。」夜翼摘下了面具，用那雙藍的過份的眼睛捕獲了傑森全部的注意力，迪克輕聲說，「小翅膀，我從不拿這個開玩笑。」

提姆在心裡默默的數，一、二、三……那兩個人就是磁鐵的兩極一樣，啪，又難分難捨的黏在一起了。

提姆很清楚自己如果這時候跳出去，他一定會被極度惱羞成怒的紅頭罩殺掉，夜翼都救不了他（說不定還會幫著滅口），幸好他有足夠的理性在這兩個人頭頂上保持著安靜，靜靜的看著愛情連續劇往迷片的方向一路滑落。

幸好，紅頭罩始終把組織的地方當作敵營，在夜翼試圖脫掉他的皮夾克時已讓人驚嘆的意志力推開他，拯救了提姆的眼睛和手機鏡頭。

提姆佩服，不是每個人都能對迪克的魅力有那麼強的抗體的，就算是跟他長期相處的同事有時候都會被他電到。

後來，提姆開始跟傑森進行交流，用以代替他自己覺得有點不健康的跟蹤觀察，他觀望傑森已經夠久了，足夠發現自己不過是個夾在布魯斯和傑森之間的出氣包。

呸，真倒楣。

不過提姆喜歡傑森那股辛辣的幽默，感佩傑森對於自己人的忠誠。

就算傑森坦承第一次見面時自己是真的想要殺掉提姆也一樣，很多人都想殺掉提姆，他習慣了，傑森還是想要謀殺提姆人裡面最好的一個呢。

犯罪之王的紅頭罩，他只是一個人，一個跟他們一樣，因為自己所選擇的道路有著太多傷痕的人而已。

提姆可以很明顯感覺到迪克對這個男人帶來的影響，夜翼用他豐沛的濃郁的感情，填補了紅頭罩心裡的那些裂隙。

提姆不知道布魯斯對於同居這件事情會有什麼感想，他甚至不確定布魯斯知不知道他手下最頂尖的兩個探員搞在一起了，畢竟那是布魯斯。

他知道好像挺正常的，他不知道好像也沒什麼。

＊

提姆看過傑森和迪克出現在宜家，他們坐在餐廳的角落裡，身邊停著堆著滿滿雙人寢具的推車，分享一隻冰淇淋，提姆很長一段時間看到冰淇淋都有點反胃。

因為他看到傑森握著冰淇淋，而迪克握著傑森的手腕，正黏膩的舔掉滑落在那修長手指邊緣的白色汁水，稱霸南美洲罪犯之王的整張俊臉紅到連他臉上那副雷朋大墨鏡都遮不住。

提姆的女朋友很多，而迪克的更多，提姆想不明白為什麼罪犯之王紅頭罩居然如此純情，這什麼反差萌的人設？這簡直是犯罪了吧！還有你們為什麼不能一人吃一支冰淇淋呢？買不起嗎？

提姆在內心瘋狂嚎叫，忍不住又多拍幾張照片。

但是會讓人訝異的是，那個脾氣乖戾手段狠辣的紅頭罩笑的如此靦腆，又開心，那雙綠眼睛看著迪克就好像看到生命裡最美好的事物一樣。

傑森·陶德看起來就是一個二十歲初頭，剛陷入愛河的年輕人。

迪克也在笑，他的微笑溫柔到能夠讓人活生生的醉死，路過的蜜蜂蝴蝶都能在那個滴蜜的笑容裡窒息，要不是杰森看上去太有威脅性，迪克身邊不管坐著誰，他跟那個誰舉止又有多親密，都會有一堆狂蜂浪蝶衝過去。

他們兩個閃到剛跟塔姆福克斯分手的提姆差點捏爆手中的高倍率望遠鏡。

媽的，傑森的初戀不會一直是迪克吧！

*

等提姆和傑森已經熟到可以吃他的飯，而且在休假時間因為沒有員工食堂常常跑去杰森的安全屋吃飯，在他的安全屋裡一邊縫傷口一邊玩電動，發現他最愛的作者是珍·奧斯丁時，提姆才開始為這兩個人未來擔心起來。

這時傑森為整個組織帶來的變化已經無限擴大，提姆發現自己把整個Batsmen當作一個有點彆扭和對”愛”過敏的大家庭，而傑森是那個十分叛逆九分惡劣但是超級帥氣的前輩，那種你在非法派對裡狂歡被捕之後會想要他來保釋你的瘋狂兄長。

迪克會笑著逮捕你，然後拍下照片留念訓話，該死的金童，該死的警察，該死的總覺得自己可以多管一切閒事的老大哥(傑森金句)。

言歸正傳，提米看著他的兩個兄長的地下戀情，就像是Discovery頻道裡的那些躲在綠叢裡拿著大望遠鏡和相機的動物觀察員。

明明各方面來說傑森都是比較像兇猛大型肉食動物的那個，但是透過相機鏡頭去看，提姆看到小紅帽和大野狼。

不能怪提姆對杰森有所偏袒，他眼前是迪克·他們組織的金牌臥底·操縱人心一把好手·格雷森，當他有心的時候，你只能看到他最好最迷人的一面，很難不愛上他，他的前任情人通通變成好朋友，從他挽回毀(前任分手)滅關係的手段就能知道他對於人際關係的處理是多麼得心應手。

迪克是整個Batsmen裡面，能夠將情感和理性這兩者完美結合的人，感情遊戲？提姆很確定傑森完全不是他的對手，只要胸腔裡有一顆肉做的心，就沒有人能夠贏過格雷森。

最後提姆還是決定找傑森聊聊，對傑森他選擇開門見山，「我看到你和迪克在宜家約會了，還是我理解錯誤？」

杰森一口將啤酒噴到心愛的書上面，整個人都繃緊成戰鬥狀態，那雙綠眼睛銳利的看著提姆，語氣十分的危險，不容質疑，「我們只是炮友，而且那不關你的事情。」

一個簡短的，沒有任何嘲諷和俏皮話，很不杰森的回答，炮友哈？提姆才不信。

「好，我只是問問。」提姆在杰森把他趕出去之前補上一句，他當然沒有蠢到去刺激迪克的小翅膀，惱羞成怒的紅頭罩可不好玩，他很擅長跟危險分子談判，「不會跟任何人說。」

傑森對於他的冷淡反應困惑了起來，「為什麼……」

「我只是關心我兩位哥、前輩明顯不純潔的關係？並沒有任何要批評你們的意思。」提姆皺起鼻子，為自己說出的話感到噁心，畢竟他也是這個瘋狂彆扭和對”愛”過敏的大家庭其中一員，「只要你們的關係是雙方願意而且都很開心，那我對你們的性生活沒有任何意見，如果你希望我保密，我也會。」

「……提姆，你剛剛叫我什麼？哥哥？」杰森被另外一個討厭的小細節給抓住了注意力，咧開了嘴，一屁股坐到提姆旁邊。

「你在幻聽。」提姆拍掉那隻試圖揉他腦袋的手，傑森又湊了過來，這八成是被迪克傳染的壞習慣，杰森以前超級討厭肢體接觸，只是他偏偏要跟一個肌膚飢渴症的傢伙睡在一起，現在有著惱人的進步。

「你知道嗎？迪基常常說你可愛。」傑森按著提姆的腦袋若有所思的說道，他的掌心很暖，提姆覺得自己像是戴著一頂毛線帽，「我有時候都有點忌妒了，但是你確實個好小孩，今天晚上要吃什麼？」

「我今天要你醃在冰箱裡的那隻雞。」提姆翻個白眼沒有任何心理障礙的接受了封口的賄賂，他剛來杰森這裡翻過冰箱了，他很確定那隻雞為了某個傢伙準備的，但是提姆就是要吃。

傑森想了想，還就真的給提姆烤了那隻雞。

提姆咬著多汁的雞肉，心想其實迪克的眼光一直都很好很準，看看他那些高水準的前任吧……

當然迪克本身也無法挑剔，他是那個發現了傑森怒火下的癥結點的人，然後就奮不顧身的撲通跳進紅頭罩內心那終年不熄的火山口，火山噴發就那麼漸漸的停止了。

提姆這個徹頭徹尾的旁觀者因而得出判斷，迪克·格雷森的愛是一帖良藥，漸漸的治癒折磨傑森多年的心病。

傑森回歸之後，整個Batsmen都想為傑森做點什麼，但是到最後只有迪克把自己全部押上了賭桌，而目前看起來他已經快贏了。

他們都是那麼好的人，值得被愛，值得彼此相愛，提姆著實希望兩位兄長能繼續的幸福下去。

*

然後，迪克死了。

他的死亡跟傑森的復活一樣突兀。

「誰幹的？」

提姆這輩子都不會忘記，杰森聽到死訊之後再開口第一句話時的神情，好像沉寂已久的火山冒了個泡，給一個爆發點就能重新沸騰了起來。

布魯斯拒絕讓傑森知道詳情，提姆理解布魯斯的作法，他在心裡也支持布魯斯的做法。

這次復仇的對象不是傑森心裡愛恨交加的Batsmen，是奪去迪克的敵人，傑森肯定玩到最大，那將是提姆無法控制也無法想像的復仇行動。

傑森與布魯斯本來有所緩和的關係再一次破碎，他幾乎毀了半個辦公室，最後甩下了一切代表Batsmen的裝備，扯下了為他重新訂做的胸章，指著布魯斯辦公室的牆上那面紀念碑，他原本名字所在的空白位置，冷冷地說道，「你可以把我和格雷森的名字重新刻在一起，就當我從來沒有回來過。」

在旁人耳裡，那聽起來是憤怒又傷心的氣話。

但是提姆聽到了絕望。

“布魯斯，失去了迪克，我們需要傑森的戰力。”神諭略帶沙啞的嗓音疲倦的說道，”他只是想為迪克報仇，你有的是辦法緩住他，為什麼要……”

「隨他去。」一夕之間蒼老許多的布魯斯揉了揉眉心，「就，先隨他去吧。」

“神諭下線。”

提姆猶豫的站在布魯斯書桌前，「杰森跟迪克一直很親近，你將他排除在外，也說不過去……布魯斯，你明知道這樣傑森會恨你的。」

布魯斯死氣沉沉的看了提姆一眼，深藍的眼瞳什麼都沒有，一片死寂，「如果恨我能夠保住他，那就讓他恨。」

「所以，你知道了？」提姆脫口而出。

「知道什麼？」布魯斯從恍惚中回過神。

「知道……」提姆想起自己答應過傑森的，他還收了賄呢，所以他選擇隱晦的表達，「迪克和傑森他們沒有他們表現出來的那麼針鋒相對，關係挺好的。」

「他們在傑森小時候就處的很好，迪克一直是個很好的哥哥，他總是很擅長修復關係。」布魯斯沉吟了一下，揉了揉臉之後，他的眼神重新恢復一點光彩，那是蝙蝠走過荊棘路的信念。

布魯斯停止了哀悼，隨時準備往下個目標邁進，在他出發前有所回顧了一下。

「提姆，這段時間幫我看著點傑森。」

「嗯。」提姆垂下眼眸，他沒有去質問布魯斯”迪克死了，你打算做點什麼？”那是傑森才會做的事情，他沒有迪克和傑森對布魯斯那麼濃的父親情節。

過了幾天提姆給傑森發了葬禮時間和地點，但是傑森沒有來，他就那樣待在迪克和他的公寓裡沉寂了半年，除了城市裡的夜巡，什麼也沒做。

提姆還是會去找他吃飯或者夜巡或者一起看著整晚的電影，有時候僅僅是提供一個陪伴，感謝上帝也許是因為提姆知道兩個人的關係，傑森至少還願意接受他的陪伴。  
可是杰森心底熱烈的火山就那樣熄滅了。

迪克的死亡就像是一個盤桓在所有人頭頂的巨大傷口，悲傷和悼念化作一團終年下著雨的烏雲，愛著迪克的人們始終走不出那片傾盆的大雨。

時隔多年，提姆重新體會到那股由冰冷理性架構出來的透明牆體，將他從原本溫暖的家裡，拉回了寒冷中，神諭又消失在銀幕之後，蝙蝠俠重拾冷漠的理智，傑森如他所說的，像是從來沒有回來過Batsmen。

迪克死後一個月，一切看似塵埃落定，提姆在自己的安全屋裡縮成小小的一團，允許哀傷暫時將他吞沒。

他很懷念那個家，不是最初加入的Batsmen。

*

一切看似重歸正軌時候，往往就是你能夠發現破綻的時候。

提姆不太願意去回想自己當時的心情。

當你發現一個很重要的秘密，但是你完全理解那為什麼會是個秘密，而且你不能把告訴一個迫切需要真相來安慰的親人的時候，理性如提姆，也非常的不好受。

迪克沒死。

他沒死。

但是在那場導致他死亡任務中的發現讓他必須死，他的假死將原本會讓他們全軍覆沒的一盤棋，打開了新局面。

真有你的，布魯斯，真有你的。

提姆先是大笑出聲，接著轉為嗚咽，眼角滑落眼淚，他銷毀了所有的發現還有自己在蝙蝠電腦肆意留下的痕跡，甚至違背自己的良心製造了更多假象。

為了迪克的安全，布魯斯必須保持緘默。

”如果恨我能夠保住他，那就讓他恨。”

不能說，他誰也不能說，最好連布魯斯都不知道他發現了祕密，提姆終於能理解布魯斯的話，並且產生了奇異的共鳴。

為了傑森的安全，他必須努力去保持沉默。

提姆淡出了傑森的生活，除了夜巡或者任務的支援，他不敢再去跟杰森接觸了，他怕自己僅存的良心忍受不住。

但是這就是他們選擇的生活，個人感情永遠不會被擺在第一位。

*  
半年後，傑森回歸他的任務裡，看起來多少走出來那片陰霾了，提姆捏在心裡的擔憂幾乎要消退，他承認傑森的合作讓他松了很大一口氣，會沒事的，杰森足夠堅強，他連自己的死亡都挺過了……提姆無從想像迪克的死亡會殺死那個頑強的、求生意志強烈的傑森·陶德。

任務戰況惡化，絕境反殺的敵人用天殺的穿甲彈攻擊他們，子彈傾瀉如雨，深在火線的提姆避無可避，他聽到他的同伴在叫喊。

而傑森就那麼衝出來，他抱住了提姆就地滾開，任憑子彈將他強壯的軀體撕裂，有一發甚至先先穿透了他，然後擊中了提姆的胳膊。

提姆抱著杰森，嘴裡咒罵著，試圖為他止血，將杰森沒有受傷的手按在另外一處傷口上，「按好這個洞，白癡、蠢貨、你以為你是金剛鑽的啊，我這就給你堵上。」

「嘿，鳥寶寶。」傑森沾滿血的手吃力的抬起，揉了揉提姆的頭髮，「我這可是為了救你……你說，迪克應該就不會那麼煩人的碎碎念了吧？」

提姆忙著止血，一時間沒有辦法理解傑森話語中的涵義，直到他在燈光下看清了傑森的臉，那雙綠眼睛看著夜空就像是那是他得以回家的路，不停湧出鮮血的嘴角微微上揚，那是一個輕鬆的微笑。

鮮血在提姆的身上和四周擴散開來，紅頭罩的手滑落，在提姆髒汙的臉龐上留下一抹暗紅，像是一道淚水沖刷出來的痕。

不。

他聽見自己理智線斷裂的聲音。

＊

提姆被人架出手術室之後，怒氣沖沖地找到了布魯斯，手術觀察室裡只有男人一個，提姆乾脆俐落的鎖上了門，他身上還有不少傷口 ，正往地上滴血，但是他不在乎。

「你必須告訴他！」提姆壓抑住自己的尖叫聲，「或者通知迪克！」

布魯斯除了眼睛微微睜大以外沒有任何表情，不過這也就夠了，提姆盯著他眼睛厲聲說，「迪克和杰森，你必須讓他們知道對方發生了甚麼事。」

布魯斯既靜止之後是完全的封閉，他挑起了眉毛，「紅羅賓，你不知道你在要求什麼。」

「要不是我需要時間去破解你們的加密頻道，我會自已來。」提拇指著底下的躺在血淋淋的手術台上的人，努力不要大聲哭喊，努力不要去想是因為自己太大意暴露在火線下，傑森才會中槍的，「布魯斯，如果你真的在乎他們兩個，請做點什麼吧！」

「萊斯利和醫療團隊會救他的。」布魯斯說道，唇角不悅的抿起，「紅羅賓，你該停止這個話題了。」

「他在直升機上，心跳就停了一次。」提姆的怒意高漲，而底下的機器像是同時感應他的怒火，一同危險的嗶嗶嗶了起來，「如果他根本沒有求生意志，十個萊斯里也沒法從死神那裏搶回傑森。」

「他們……」布魯斯眼裡炸出了了然的光，恍然大悟的如此之遲。  
「他們已經再一起一年了。」提姆哀求的看著布魯斯，根本無心吐槽對方為什麼對迪克和傑森變成一對可悲的愛情鳥一無所知，說好的蝙蝠俠永遠監視著你呢？

「求你了，B，迪克不能再失去杰森一次了，他會瘋掉的！」

而你會同時失去他們的倆個，這點傑森早就說過了，你會將他們的名字刻在那片紀念碑上，刻在一起，然後我們將遺憾終生。

提姆知道即使是布魯斯也不能承受這個，因為年長的男人垂在身側的手倏然握成了拳，他的眼睛是暴風眼中心的藍，明亮銳利的不可思議。

提姆看著布魯斯按下了通訊器，用他那冷靜但像在吼叫的嗓音，捨去那些該死的暗號代號，冒著輸光所有賭注的風險。

「迪克，任務暫停，你必須立刻回來。」

在一切都太晚之前，請回到我們身邊，我們需要你。

**Author's Note:**

> 這章小名叫做：＂紅羅賓永遠看著你。＂
> 
> 跟我的參謀評論，提姆已經是私生飯的狂熱程度了。
> 
> 這章有九千多字，請大家給我跟內容一樣豐富的感想喔，越多字越好！
> 
> 下章會回到迪克的視角，渣男被處刑之前我們必須給他自白的機會。
> 
> 想趕快看到的請大家給我留言比心和分享，你們的鼓勵是我寫下去的動力！


End file.
